Playing Games
by zutarianalltheway
Summary: What do you think on game of truth or dare can do to your relationships? Can they make them stronger, or weaker? Read to find out!realtionships - Zutara, Taang, and Sukka. Rated as for things in the game!


"Can we play a game?" Aang was jumping up and down with energy and everyone else was laying down.

"How about, sit down and shut up?" Toph proposed.

"How about truth or dare?" Sokka asked sitting up. Toph smirked and sat up. She really liked Sokka, so she would take the chance to show it to him.

"How about, truth dare, double dare, kiss a boy/girl or tourcher?"

"Hey yeah!" Katara piped up.

"What ever suits you guys" Zuko said.

"Awesome" Suki smirked.

"I go first!" Katara announced. "Toph, truth dare double dare kiss a boy or tourcher?" Toph knew

Katara knew she liked her brother.

"Kiss a boy" She said smugly. Katara grinned. They were still angry at each other a little bit.

"Kiss," She started, scanning the group "Aang!"

"What?" I yelled.

"Well, you chose it! And I picked!" Katara said smugly.

"Stop blushing twinkle toes!" She snapped as she walked over to him. She barely touched his lips.

"What was that?" Katara asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Skillage" Toph smirked.

"You have to pash him Toph!" Sokka said. She desperately wanted to kiss Sokka, but she couldn't.

She sighed, shifted her feet and smacked a kiss right on twinkle toes' lips.

She couldn't stop, but she had to, she pulled away and wiped her lips emphasising being disgusted.

"I don't kiss that bad, do I?" Aang joked. Toph earthbended him away from her and took her seat.

"Katara, truth dare..." (I was too bored to type it, so it will just be dots)

"Dare" Katara challenged. Toph smirked.

"I dare you to stand up and yell as loud as you can that ..." She whispered the words in her ear. Katara's eyes widened.

"Do I have to?" She whined. Toph nodded. Katara got up.

"Zuko is Sexy with no shirt on during Aang's training!" She yelled as loud as she could. Zuko blushed and laughed.

"Thanks Katara" He said when she sat down. She frowned and hit him playfully.

"My turn again," Katara said.

"Zuko . . ." Zuko smiled.

"Dare" He challenged. She blushed then smiled.

"I dare you to take your shirt off and yell as loud as you can that you are bringing sexy back while swinging the shirt around!" She fell over laughing.

"Ok, if it doesn't make you blush too much." He got up, took his shirt of and started swinging it in a circle.

"I'm bringing sexy back, yeah!" He walked over to Katara and swung the shirt onto her head. Everyone was rolling around laughing.

"Ok, my turn. Aang ..."

"Um, truth" He hesitated.

"Who do you like more than a friend?" Zuko prompted. Aang blushed. He looked at Katara, then to Suki and stopped at Toph. Toph was still laughing.

"Toph" Toph sat up.

"What?" She asked abruptly.

"I like Toph" Toph's mouth dropped. She blinked twice and then smiled. She punched him in the arm.

"Great joke, you really got me there twinkles!" She said in a fit of laughter. Aang looked at her.

"No, it's not a joke, Toph" She stopped laughing and sat up.

"Sorry, whose turn is it?" She was changing the subject.

"Toph . . ."

"Dare" She say.

"Ok, I dare you to, tell me who you like?" He said.

"You already know" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, but some people don't know" Aang announced.

"I like, um, I like you Aang" She kind of did like him, but it was mostly a cover up for Sokka"

"I thought you liked Sokka!" Everyone burst out. Sokka looked at Toph confused.

"I like, Aang" She said plainly.

"Oh, well that explains it!" Katara said.

"How?" Toph snapped.

"Well, you're always around Aang and you laugh with him, and you know"

"I am?"

"Yeah, let's get on with it" Aang said looking away, hurt.

"Sokka, um, . . ." Toph sighed.

"kiss a girl!" Toph smiled.

"Suki" She said. Aang looked at Toph. Usually Toph tries to get Sokka to kiss her.

"I need to talk to you later twinkles" Toph whispered into Aang's ear.

"What about?" Aang whispered back. Toph noticed his voice was lowering a bit. She caught her breath.

"Something" She whispered back. Aang smiled at her stubbornness. He loved that about her.

"Ok, Aang . . ." Suki said.

"Kiss a girl" He said glancing at Toph.

"Kiss Toph" She said plainly. Toph grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

"Aang is supposed to kiss you Toph, not you kiss Aang!" Sokka said.

"Well then, he's going to have to kiss me again!" Toph said firmly. He leant in and kissed her warmly. Everyone cheered!  
"Katara..." Aang said when he broke away.

"Kiss a Boy!" Katara said.

"Kiss Zuko then if your that eager!" Suki said. Aang nodded. Katara looked at Zuko.

"I'm all yours baby!" He joked. She scooted closer to him and put a hand on his cheek. He smiled.

She leant in and kissed him.

"Nice! I don't feel like playing this anymore, let's go somewhere Zuko" Zuko smiled wider and grabbed her hand.

Aang looked at Toph and kissed her again. She got a fright at first, but realised it was Aang.

Suki and Sokka walked off.

I guess it just proves what a game can do!


End file.
